Le Specs
Le Specs is a brand sunglasses founded in Australia (1979). Models Le Specs - Wild Child.jpg|''Wild Child'' 5-23-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(May 23, 2014) 5-26-14 Backstage at Rexall Place in Alberta 002.jpg|(May 26, 2014) 11-29-14 Leaving a Supermarket in Malibu 002.JPG|(Nov 29, 2014) 6-23-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) 6-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 006.jpg 6-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jun 26, 2015) Le Specs - Neo Noir.jpg|''Neo Noir'' 5-23-14 At Saks Store in NYC 001.jpeg|(May 23, 2014) 5-23-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpeg 5-25-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.JPG|(May 25, 2014) 7-9-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jul 9, 2014) 7-14-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 14, 2014) 7-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 15, 2014) 7-18-14 Instagram 006.jpg|(Jul 18, 2014) 7-22-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 004.jpg|(Jul 22, 2014) 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 8-2-14 Instagram 008.jpg|(Aug 2, 2014) 8-2-14 Instagram 010.jpg 8-2-14 Out in Stateline 002.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 003.jpg|(Aug 8, 2014) 8-8-14 Leaving the KeyArena in Seattle 001.jpg 8-11-14 Instagram 005.jpg|(Aug 11, 2014) 8-24-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2014) 8-25-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG|(Aug 25, 2014) 8-25-14 Leaving a Restaurant in Melbourne 002.jpg 8-26-14 Leaving the Brisbane Entertainment Centre in Boondall 001.jpeg|(Aug 26, 2014) 8-27-14 Arriving at Sydney International Airport 001.jpg|(Aug 27, 2014) 9-3-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Sep 3, 2014) 9-4-14 Out and about in Chicago 001.jpg|(Sep 4, 2014) 9-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Sep 11, 2014) 9-15-14 Arriving at Dock in Marmaris 001.jpeg|(Sep 15, 2014) 10-13-14 Out and about in Chicago 002.jpg|(Oct 13, 2014) 12-12-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Dec 12, 2014) 1-26-15 Leaving a GNC Store in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jan 26, 2015) 1-31-15 At MoMa PS1 in NYC 001.jpg|(Jan 31, 2015) 2-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 2, 2015) 8-16-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Aug 16, 2015) Le Specs - Porthole.jpg|''Porthole'' 12-3-14 Arriving at Midtown Jewelry in NYC 003.jpg|(Dec 3, 2014) Le Specs - The Villain.jpg|''The Villain'' 12-17-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 17, 2014) Le Specs - Comic Club model.jpg|''Comic Club'' 12-4-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Dec 4, 2014) 8-2-15 Out in Chicago 004.jpg|(Aug 2, 2015) 8-3-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 3, 2015) Le Specs - Lost Weekend model.jpg|''Lost Weekend'' 5-11-15 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(May 11, 2015) Le Specs - Queenie..jpg|''Queenie'' 5-25-15 Leaving Blue Water Cafe in Vancouver 002.jpg|(May 25, 2015) 5-28-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 28, 2015) 6-2-15 Leaving Belgrado-Nikola Tesla Airport in Surčin 003.jpg|(Jun 2, 2015) 6-7-15 Out and about in Belgrade 002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2015) 8-6-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 6, 2015) 8-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 8, 2015) 1-23-16 Leaving PGAA in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2016) Le Specs - The Heiress.jpg|''The Heiress'' 5-22-15 Twitter 001.jpg|(May 22, 2015) 6-9-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Jun 9, 2015) Le Specs - The Heiress 002.jpg 11-3-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Nov 3, 2015) Adam Selman x Le Specs Collection Le Specs - The Last Lolita mod. 1502063.jpg|''The Last Lolita'' model 2-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Feb 26, 2015) Le Specs - Playgirl mod. 1502064.jpg|''Playgirl'' model 3-4-15 Chicago Airport 001.jpg|(Mar 4, 2015) 3-5-15 Twitter 001.jpeg|(Mar 5, 2015) Links *Official website *YouTube *Facebook *Instagram Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories